Edwards special day!
by bigandloud
Summary: Bella plans a surprise for Edward on his birthday. what will everyone give him? -oneshot-


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight**

**Title: Edward's special day**

**Bellas po**v

Today is Edwards birthday. And the only thing I could think was "payback".

I had decided to include everyone in on my special plans. I made Alice and Carlisle distract Edward while I went to his house to decorate his room.

I had the whole day planned out for us. So far I had made Emmett blow up about a thousand gold balloons and filled Edwards room with them.

Inside one of the balloons was a note that said "Dear Eddie, I hope that you like balloons…your next clue is hidden in a very human place."

It was actually a giant poster in my shower that had a ton of those wax vampire fangs glued to it.

the packages spelled out "america's favorite" and Jasper hid the next clue in the baseball field, under a rock.

It was an envelope with the word "sparkle" written on a note inside in glitter glue. I would be waiting for Edward in the meadow.

It would take me forever to get up there by myself, but I couldn't take anyone else. After that we would go back to his house and have a party there with his family.

I was hiking up there thinking everything over. I had given Alice strict instructions to make Edward wait to start until a designated time.

I finally got to the meadow and Edward would start in about 5 minutes. I got Edwards present out of my backpack. I wanted to give it to him in private.

It was a poem of my feelings for him. I was going to read it to him when he came.

I only had to wait about 15 minutes for Edward to walk out of the shadows toward me. "Hey" I said.

He started laughing and pulled one of the wax fangs out of his pocket. I started laughing too. He came and sat by me.

"You know", he murmured, "I really liked your clues…I even had trouble on a few of them". "Yeah right", I snorted. "Anyways, is there another one?"

He asked. "Well, I just wanted to give you your present in private…so that's why we are here, then we can go back to your house, ok?"

"What did you get me?" "Well…I wrote you a poem…"I blushed uncontrollably. His eyebrows went up in shock, then he smiled.

I pulled out the piece of paper that I had written it on. He looked at me expectantly and I almost got lost in his gaze. Its called bittersweet, said.

I took a deep breath and started reading.

_blissful yet morose_

_exsquisite yet depressing_

_I feel like I'll explode_

_Or melt at the slightest touch_

_I feel sick, but at the same time_

_Ive never felt better_

_I try to stomp out the flame of passion_

_That slowly consumes my being_

_But right before its gone, I realize_

_That not to have this feeling_

_Would be intensly worse_

_Than to suffer willingly through it_

_So I do_

_The sweet agony it induces_

_Shuddering at the thought of seeing you again_

_Yet I know if I don't, it would cause such an ache_

_Is it describable_

_Can you define it_

_What does it really mean_

_love_

I paused, afraid to look up at him. He slowly lifted my chin. "Bella, that was beautiful". He looked like he would be crying if he could.

I blushed and said, "I love you Edward". He chuckled lovingly, "I love you more", he whispered. He leaned down and kissed me on the nose.

Then he picked me up bridal style and started running back towards his house.

When he opened the door we were greeted with a large chorus of "happy birthday Edward" he just smiled down at me.

**Edwards pov.**

This was officially the best birthday I have ever had. Bella's poem was more than I could have ever asked for. I really liked her scavenger hunt too.

I watched as my family brought out a huge chocolate cake with 'happy birthday Edward' written on it in frosting.

I laughed and wondered how they expected bella to eat all of it. There were seventeen candles on it and I quickly made a wish and blew them out.

I cut a piece for Bella and we all watched her take the first bite.

She hesitantly chewed and swallowed, and announced her verdict as "pretty much the best cake ever". They all lined up to give me their presents.

Carlisle and Esme gave me an mp3 player since that's what I had asked them for. Emmett and Rosalie gave me a complete 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie set.

Emmett quietly added that he might have to borrow them sometime and everyone laughed. Alice and Jasper gave me a antique composition book that I loved.

After they had given me all their presents Emmett pushed Bella forward and "said your turn Bella". Alice grinned knowingly and said, "she already gave hers Emmett".

They all looked a little disappointed and Rosalie asked "well, what was it". Bella blushed and I said "Bella wrote me a poem, which she is not obliged to read".

Emmett groaned. Everyone else laughed. The rest of the evening passed quickly and when it got late I took bella home.

As I kissed bella goodnight, "thank you" i whispered, I felt her smile "no problem", she muttered before drifting off to sleep.

**A/n: happy birthday Edward! if you want to know what Edward wished for you will have to review!!  
**

**kalysha **


End file.
